Thanks For Everything
by TheGrandSpecter
Summary: Deeply in love with his older childhood friend, Shizuna, Kaname struggles to cope with the news of her untimely marriage. Hisako decided to set them up to go shopping together so he can finally confess to her after all these years but Kaname has to come to terms with his feelings the next day. This is an alternate ending to the 12th episode of the 2nd season.


My short hair, black and flat upon my head, swept over my eyes by a light breeze. It was peaceful, except for the sounds of chirping birds in the trees. Other students passed us by, talking amongst themselves.

"Did you tell her yesterday?"

I shifted my eyes to a worried Hisako beside me in surprise. Despondent, I pretended not to know what she was getting at. "Tell her what?"

"Did you tell my sister you like her?"

Our steps were almost in unison as we walked along the long pathway on our way to school. I watched as Hisako wrung her hands round the straps of her bag, tightening her grip as she faced the ground. "No." I stated with a straightforward tone in my voice.

"Huh!" Hisako tripped, stumbling backwards, dumbstruck. "What?" She darted forward, attempting to regain her balance. Furrowing her eyebrows, she glared steadily at me as we walked. "But…what are you doing? Why do you think I set that up?"

"I told you. It's fine." I didn't look at her but I could feel her fixed gaze, studying me. I could not hide the sadness I felt, it was flooding out of me no matter how hard I tried to restrain it. Despite it, I felt a tinge of happiness deep in my heart, a spot of warmth that seemed to fill the emptiness.

Looking back, I had always known it. There was some part of me that knew I never had a chance with Shizuna. I love her but…I never once thought about telling her my feelings or even dating her…There could be nothing more between us than what already was… Shizuna always knew that I loved her. I didn't have to explain it. She saw it and that's all I wanted. Her getting married didn't change that… She would be happy and as long as I saw a smile on her face, I would too… My heart was content.

"It's fine. Thanks for everything, Hisako-chan."

Hisako's soft brown eyes widened, and she drew back her gaze. A slight blush arose on her cheeks and her flabbergasted reaction made me smile slightly.

With every step, it seemed as if we had magnets pulling us closer, but we did not face each other. Pushing my glasses further up the bridge of my nose, I lifted my onyx eyes up to the warm blue sky ahead of us, where only two clouds floated, completely different in shape and size, merged together like a cluster of marshmallows into a single unique cloud. Hisako let out a long sigh. As my head turned slightly back towards her, I caught her in the middle of meddling with her bangs.

_What is she doing?_

"Maybe I'll let my bangs grow out?" Hisako stopped suddenly, and lightly tugged on her bangs with her fingers. _  
_

"Who, you? …No way. You'll cut them before they've grown." I teased, refusing to believe her declaration._ I wonder what brought this on..._

"That's not true." Her stern but gaping eyes met mine. "I'll definitely do it this time."

_I wonder._.._Shizuna__ cut her bangs recently and it did give her a more grown-up appearance...was that was this was about? Was she trying to be more like her sister? Why?_

My face felt feverishly hot as I traced her spirited dark eyes. _Was she always like this? Is this the first time I've noticed it? _My heart thudded strongly in my chest.

"Oh, right." Hisako energetically began rummaging through her black bag. "My sister made lunch for me today. Complete with a whole load of fried eggs."

"Seriously? She said she expanded her repertoire, and all she's making is fried eggs?" I questioned, perplexed.

"Kaname…would you like to have some later? I know you love her cooking."

I looked away from Hisako nervously, covering my nose and mouth with my hand. After a minute, I quietly muttered, "Sure."

"I know you normally eat lunch with your friends…" She said with an enigmatic quiver. "But… you can't eat any of the fried eggs unless you eat them with me." Her face was noticeably redder.

"Okay then." My answer came after her last word, too quickly I thought, for Hisako seemed surprised by my eagerness. A confidence lit up Hisako's face.

She was the complete opposite of her older sister, usually full of stubbornness and completely bull-headed but...the fact that she was here with me now, made me feel happy.

We continued walking down the pathway, both our eyes straight ahead, but my eyes deviated from what was before me to who was beside me. Her long dark hair flowed behind her, her soft cream-colored face beamed, and her short-layered bangs across her forehead were tousled by the gentle wind.

_I'm so happy you're with me right now. _


End file.
